sleep talking
by VampiressE12B
Summary: What does Edward go through when Bella is sleep talking? this how i picture it. very funny.


Sleep Talking

AN/ Oh, this shall be fun. What does Edward have to go through every night while Bella is sleep talking? Some people think she says really sweet things, I think she gets pretty annoying. Like I do when I sleep talk. Ask me and I'll tell some of the things I've said.

**Disclaimer:**** VG….**

**VG… stay away from me with that marker VG…**

**Okay!! I'll say it I'll say it! Just don't use the marker!! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**12:00PM**

"Edward.." Bella muttered. "Edward!!!" She said a bit louder.

"What is it, darling?" Edward asked in a hushed whisper. He didn't want to wake up either Bella or Charlie. He also knew that this was going to be a long, long, night.

"Edward, the umbrella's in the road." Bella muttered peeping her head out of her covers.

"Okay Bella, sleep now." Edward said, trying to sooth his fiancée. He didn't want her to freak out like she sometimes did.

Bella flailed around a bit and finally settled on her other side. "Edward! We have to get the umbrella out of the road!!"

"Yes Bella.."

"Edward! Save my umbrella! A car's gonna run it over!!!" Bella was now flaring wildly in her bed.

"Okay! Okay Bella, shhhh. Calm. Calm. I'll get the umbrella okay. See, I have right here." Edward hushed her.

Bella finally settled down, and fell back into a calm, sleep.

**1:00 AM**

"Noooooo." Bella cried in her sleep. Oh joy, she's talking. AGAIN.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. She normally didn't cry in her sleep.

"It's the beaver!" she said in a broken voice. "He stole my skittles!"

Edward looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. A beaver stole her skittles? He thought about what he would tell her this time.

"Honey, I'll buy you some more tomorrow, okay?" He asked.

"Hmmm, okay." Bella murmured.

**2:00 AM**

"Yummm." Bella sighed. Edward immediately looked up to see if she was awake. Nope she was still sleeping.

"What are you dreaming?" He asked, knowing very well, that she wouldn't answer.

"I'm dreaming about Candy Mountain Charlie!" She mumbled. Well, maybe she would answer.

"Candy Mountain?" Edward whispered. "What the crap is Candy Mountain??" He never expected Bella to answer.

"It's a land of sweets and joy, and joyness. OH! And the CHOCOLATE… Lots and lots of chocolate…" Bella muttered under her covers.

"Uh huh."

"Edward, will you come to candy mountain?"

"In the morning. Go to sleep Bella." Edward muttered. And Bella fell back fast asleep.

**3:15 AM **

"Nooo. NO ALICE NO!!! DON'T DO IT!!"

"Bella, Bella?" Edward asked. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Alice. She's making me try on shoes!!" Bella replied in a broken voice. OH the agony!!! (Note sarcasm.) Edward would never understand his fiancée's fear of shopping.

"Bella, I'll save you if Alice ever tries such a thing. Better?"

Mmm…BUT THE STILETTOS!!!!! AND THE BOOTS… AND THE

PUMPS!!!!!

Oh the joy… noooooooo the check out lane!! You can't make me do it Alice!!!

"Trust me Bella, ii would never let Alice do such a thing, better now?"

"Mmmmmmm…okay." She answered as she drifted back into her dreams.

**3:30 AM**

Edward's head snapped up as he heard Bella whimper.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" he was starting to get concerned again.

"Its salad fingers." She whimpered. There were now tears forming around her eyes. "He's gonna eat me!! He likes the red water!!" she started to cry more.

And then she screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!! NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! NOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Charlie rushed into the room and Edward rushed into the closet.

"Bella! Bella wake up! It was just a bad dream."

Bella's eyes opened. And she took in her surroundings. The tears stopped.

"What on earth were you dreaming about?" Charlie asked. Bella looked at him as if it were obvious.

"I dreamt that salad fingers was eating me! He was going to put me in a blender

and then, after I was minced, he was going to slurp me up with a rusty spoon!!!" Charlie

just stared at her for a moment before saying:

"No more youtube." Then he left.

_**AN/ oh yeah. I'M BACK!!!!!**_


End file.
